


New Traditions

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baubles, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ornaments, Soft Boys, TOPFL Christmas Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Tyler holds up an ornament of a basketball. “My mom got this one the year I first started playing basketball. Almost broke my ankle that year.”Josh holds up an ornament of a skateboard. “My mom got this one the year I first started skateboarding. I actually did break my ankle that year.”





	New Traditions

“Aw, this is a cute one.”

Josh holds up a small snowman ornament. Tyler smiles and reaches out to touch the strip of blue fabric that is its scarf.

“You’re really cute,” Tyler says as he looks at his boyfriend.

Josh just rolls his eyes but Tyler catches the blush that covers his cheeks.

It's their first time putting a Christmas tree up together since officially getting together almost a year ago. 

After years of flirting and increasing infatuation, they had finally admitted their feelings and their desire to make it official. Their biggest fear was their friendship disappearing, simply becoming each other’s ‘boyfriend’ rather than ‘best friend.’ 

They were pleasantly surprised, however, to see that their romantic relationship did nothing to change their friendship. If anything, their love only strengthened it.

This past year, they hadn’t been able to stop smiling. This evening is no different. 

They sit on the floor in front of the Christmas tree in t-shirts and sweatpants. It’s only six pm, but it’s winter, so it’s already completely dark outside. Josh had insisted that they wait to decorate until the sun set because, ‘ _ The lights look so much more magical _ .’

Tyler couldn’t agree more.

The lights strung around the Christmas tree glow orange, red, blue, green, purple. The dim lamplight around them is almost as cozy as the fire that crackles in the fireplace beside them. 

It’s more than magical. It’s perfection.

Small boxes are strewn all around them as they unpack many ornaments, both randomly bought and passed down over the years from their parents and friends. 

They ooh and awe over each little figure, laughing and telling stories of Christmas’ past that each ornament reminds them of.

Tyler holds up an ornament of a basketball. “My mom got this one the year I first started playing basketball. Almost broke my ankle that year.”

Josh holds up an ornament of a skateboard. “My mom got this one the year I first started skateboarding. I actually did break my ankle that year.”

The ornaments in their hands, the pieces of their past, find a spot in the empty strip at the bottom of the tree. Tyler looks up at the rest of the decorated tree to see just how well they managed to position every bauble and ornament. 

Basketballs, skateboards, even a microphone and a drum set- the ornaments of small figures that adorn the tree are fun, but for some reason, the baubles are still Tyler’s favorite.

Bubbles of deep red and blue and gold, the glass reflects their faces like fun house mirrors. There’s something nostalgic and classic in the design, so simple but so iconic for the season. 

It reminds Tyler of Christmas-time, of snow and gifts and being together with loved ones and now he’s sharing this holiday with the man who has his heart.

Tyler smiles as he looks at the reflection of their perfect night in the silver bauble in his hand. His smile only grows as Josh’s reflection slides over even closer to him so he can press a kiss against his cheek.

“Wait here,” Josh says suddenly before getting up from the floor and disappearing down the hall.

Tyler looks after him but shrugs, ultimately placing four more baubles on the bottom of the tree by the time Josh returns with a small cardboard box.

“What's that one?” Tyler asks.

Josh bites his lip and averts his eyes as he joins Tyler back on the floor. He crosses his legs under him. He won’t look at Tyler as he extends the box toward him

“Josh?” Tyler laughs lightly. 

“Got it for you,” Josh whispers. “Got it for us.”

Tyler feels his heart beat a little faster as he takes the box in his hands and begins to slowly open it.

Underneath white tissue paper is a large, clear bauble decorated with hand-painted designs of poinsettias and snowflakes. In the center in matte white paint reads, ‘ _ Tyler and Josh - 2017’ _

Tyler can already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. “Josh…”

Josh scratches the back of his neck as he nervously glances at his boyfriend. “Th-Thought it could be our first ornament we have together. Wanted something to commemorate this year, ‘cause it’s been the best year of my entire life. Do...do you...like it?”

“I love it,” Tyler says in awe. “It’s so beautiful, Josh. I love it.”

Josh gives a sigh of relief, smiling at him.

This time, Tyler’s the one to lean in and press a loving kiss against his boyfriend’s soft lips that taste of peppermint from the candy canes they ate earlier.

With the beautiful bauble in his hand, Tyler stands and gently places it near the top of the tree.

“We still have space down here,” Josh says in soft confusion.

“It should be up higher, don’t you think?” Tyler says as he looks at the new ornament that is more beautiful than all the decorations that surround it. “That way we can see it whenever we pass by.”

Josh smiles shyly.

Tyler joins him on the floor again, this time leaning his back against the other’s chest. Josh’s arms wrap around him, holding him close as he presses another kiss to his temple.

Together, they look up at their Christmas tree.

The heat radiating from the orange flames in the fireplace keeps their feet and hands warm. The multi-colored lights and ornaments in front of them keep their hearts and souls warm.

The bauble adorned with their names glistens with the light that surrounds it in a way that makes it look like stained glass.

“It’s so beautiful,” Tyler whispers.

“You’re so beautiful,” Josh whispers into his ear.

Tyler rolls his eyes, but can’t deny the blush that blossoms across his cheeks.


End file.
